Barking Puppies
'''Barking Puppies '''is a crossover between User:Anti-Cosmo Dude's T.U.F.F. Puppies and User:DarkWolf47's Barking Bad. It aired before the Season 1 finale of Barking Bad, but counts as neither a T.U.F.F. Puppies or Barking Bad episode, and uses the Barking Bad format. Plot Teaser Quentin Matheni from T.U.F.F. Puppies creates a machine that allows him to travel to other universes. He tells Charles the Henchman to walk through it just to make sure that it works. Charles the Henchman ends of in the middle of the Mojave desert. There's nothing in sight, except for a motor home off in the distance. He walks over to the motor home and knocks on the door. Dudley White and Jesse Puppy are inside, and suspect that the DEA of Petropolis is after them. They peek out one of the back windows, and notice that the person knocking doesn't look very suspicious. Jesse opens the door, and Charles asks him what year it is. Jesse replies with 2016. Since T.U.F.F. Puppies takes place in 2012, Charles concludes that the machine works, and runs back to it. Dudley and Jesse continue cooking meth. Charles reports to Quentin that his machine does in fact work. He decides to step into the Barking Bad universe himself, and walks over to Jesse's motor home again. Quentin knocks on the door, and Jesse, thinking it's the same guy again, opens the door. He asks Jesse and Dudley what they're doing, and Dudley, thinking that Quentin is a DEA agent undercover, says that they're just cooking chicken. He steps inside and notices the smell of meth. Quentin asks for some if he pays $30 for a small baggie, and the Barking Bad characters hand over a portion of the only batch of meth they've made so far that day. He enjoys their meth, and asks for more, but Jesse says no. This angers Quentin and he declares war on the Barking Bad universe. Main Episode Quentin is seen in his lab thinking of ways to punish Dudley and Jesse. Charles suggests that they set fire to their mobile home, and so they buy a jerry can and a lighter from the nearest store. Meanwhile in Barking Bad's universe, Dudley asks Hank if there's anyone in the DEA with a black and tan head and white body, and Hank replies, "no, why do you ask?" Quentin and Charles travel back to the Barking Bad universe. They try to look for Jesse's motorhome, but it's nowhere in sight. Charles finds tire tracks in the sand and track it to Barking Bad's Petropolis. Since they can no longer track the tires on paved road, they hitchhike back to the city. Unlike Petropolis in 2012, the 2016 Petropolis is much larger and has changed quite a bit. Quentin isn't able to find any trace of Dudley and Jesse, so he comes up with a plan: Tell the DEA that a white and brown dog are cooking meth in the middle of the desert. The DEA is notified of this and is given the coordinates of their cook site by Quentin. The next day, a DEA squad car is parked atop a hill overlooking the cook site, but no one shows up. This is because Dudley can't cook meth during weekdays as he has to teach, and without Dudley, Jesse can't go either. After a week of no meth cookers in sight, the DEA quits and tells Quentin that he was "a waste of their time." This angers Quentin even more and he declares that he will dedicate the next few months to taking down Dudley and Jesse. TBC...